


Home

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Katsuki Yuuri, Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Victor Nikiforov, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anxiety, Babies, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Flash Fic, Future Fic, Headcanon, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky Friendship, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Retired Katsuki Yuuri, Retired Otabek Altin, Retired Victor Nikiforov, Retired Yuri Plisetsky, Sick Character, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky Friendship, Yuri Plisetsky Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: The deciding moment to Yuri Plisetsky for suddenly ripping up his life in Russia and hiking all the way to Japan at the tender age of 32 is when his 1-year-old gets sick and Yura realizes that he can't have his closest support system living an ocean awayOr: An obscenely long headcanon that I've been encouraged to post as a not!fic about Yuri and Otabek's first crisis as parents, and Yuri being mature enough to know when he needs help





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venom_for_free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/gifts).

> So this, as the summary says, was really just a long headcanon I sent to Venom, thus it's disorganized and not really formatted and doesn't act within a normal writing structure, it's more storytelling than anything else, so if you don't mind that, please continue!
> 
> Also, we tend to refer to Yuri as Yura rather than Yurio so that's just what's been deferred to here *shrugs* We both spell Yuri (Katsuki's) name with one "u" so "Yura" keeps us from getting confused

The deciding moment to Yuri Plisetsky for suddenly ripping up his life in Russia and hiking all the way to Japan at the tender age of 32 is when his 1-year-old gets sick and Yura realizes that he can't have his closest support system living an ocean away

He had been fooling around with the idea of it since they adopted Anna when she was just a newborn, but he hadn't really seriously considered it because yeah ok, it'd be nice to live nearer to his practical brothers-in-law, but it's just not logistically possible, their careers are in Russia, and Yakov and Lilia are in Russia, and Otabek's family is in Kazakhstan and would murder them if they moved any further away, and neither Japan nor Russia offer dual citizenship and _Viktor_ may have been ok with throwing away his home roots to be a Japanese lap dog but _Yura_ sure as hell isn't, and yeah, ok, maybe he prefers some of the things about how Viktor and Yuri are raising their kids to how he's expected to raise his, but nowhere is perfect and there are lots of things about Russia he prefers too, he's just....

It's a pipe dream, that's all

Frankly, he thinks that the Katsukis should move back to Russia but he knows that ship sailed the minute Viktor changed his name so.... no use crying over it right?

But then, fourteen months after Yuri Altin-Plisetsky became A Parent, his daughter got sick

At two in the morning on a totally random Tuesday night in September, Yura felt like his guts were going to explode all over the car because Anna, who had a 104 degree fever and had been crying for over an hour, was in her car seat, screaming for Yura to hold her, and traffic laws were keeping him from picking up his daughter and he was going to be _sick_

Otabek had stopped minding the speed limit ten minutes ago- if he had ever been minding it at all- and Yura was glad that he was so good at being stone-faced because Yura himself sure as hell wasn't

It's eight A.M. in Japan and Yura has never been more glad for the timezone difference because, as his fingers shakily clutch his phone, he knows that Yuri and Viktor are already up, any fantasies they ever had of sleeping past seven in the morning died with their first born and they'd been spawning like rabbits ever since so he's 99% sure that they're never really going to sleep in ever again

Sure enough, by the grace of God, Viktor- already having had enough coffee to be chipper- picks up the video call with a confused _"Yura? What's wrong?"_ because by now all four of them have the timezone difference memorized like, well, clockwork

Viktor's concern only gets worse when he sees Yura's face and hears the crying and the little plastic spoon he had been holding falls onto a highchair tray with a clatter and all of a sudden the camera is moving, Viktor is repeating _"What's wrong? What's going on? What's happening?"_ like a mantra but Yura can barely remember his own name right now he's _so fucking **sick**_ with worry

"Anna is sick- really sick and I don't know what the fuck to do!" is what he finally manages to get out of his mouth before he starts crying too- silently, to himself, so the baby doesn't hear him, because he doesn't want to make this even worse but he doesn't know how to make it better

He thinks, bitterly, that if Viktor and Yuri were there, they would know how to make it better

They took to parenting the way fish take to water and he had never seen Yuri less anxious in his entire life- by some bizarre twist of nature- and Viktor.....

Well, Viktor was good with kids because he practically _was_ a kid, and he had ironed out his awkwardness in dealing with emotionally charged situations years ago, now he could calm down a screaming toddler in less than a minute even on a bad day

Yura, however, had taken to parenting the way fish take to being thrown at brick walls (or atleast, that was his opinion, unbeknownst to Yura, all parents feel that way, Viktor and Yuri included)

He can't help thinking that this would all be so much fucking easier if he didn't feel like he and Beka were alone, because they sort of were- not really but kind of? Yakov and Lilia were too old to deal with this shit now, Mila was in Italy with Sara and had been for the last three years so they were even further away than Viktor and Yuri, and Otabek's parents....

They were an option, but Yura still felt too awkward to ever ask for help, Otabek didn't quite have that problem but Yura still felt that he needed to prove himself as a good son-in-law, that he was worthy of Otabek's love and attention, and calling them in the wee hours of the morning panicking with a sick baby was beyond not the way to do that

He couldn't stop himself from remembering when the Katsukis had come to Russia for a week just so they could be there when Anna came home, how Yura had been getting ready to concave in on himself because she had been crying since they picked her up and yet the moment Yuri took her it stopped and she slept and Yuri hadn't been allowed to put her down for half the day because everytime he tried she would just start crying again

Viktor thought it was hilarious

Yura went green with envy

He wasn't jealous now, he just wished Yuri was there to make the crying stop again

_"I know this is like trying to tell a snake to learn how to walk but just try to calm down ok? You're going to make it so much worse if you're not calm, take it from someone who gets banished from the room during every crisis, just breathe and try to help me help you ok?"_

Viktor has relocated to the bedroom and shut the door so everything is quiet and the only chaos is the chaos in the car, and Yura tries- he _tries_\- to speak calmly when he runs down the last hour's worth of events, how he woke up to Anna screaming bloody murder, how he and Otabek had raced around like headless chickens trying to fix a problem they couldn't identify, the pediatrician wasn't answering her phone and it took three attempts before Beka could get the thermometer to stay in Anna's mouth and Yura had almost thrown up twice now and what the _fuck?_

_"She might have an ear infection,"_ Viktor supplies, with the kind of off-the-wall "Don't ask me how I came to that conclusion but I'm probably right" type of deduction skills that only come from experience

_"I promise you, I **promise you**, if that's what it is, then it's just going to scare the shit out of you at first but it's nothing too serious, can you tell if her ears are red?"_

"Vitya her entire fucking _face_ is red, she's been screaming for an _hour_!"

Against Otabek's weakly advised "Please keep your seatbelt buckled", Yura performs Parental Acrobatics and unclips, hovers half-way over the seat with the overhead light on and tries to stay still enough for Viktor to see Anna's ears from the camera

_"I can't tell, I'm so sorry Yura, I just can't tell, it'd be easier if this were in person-"_

That's the understatement of the fucking millennium

They run through other symptom checks wile Otabek finally manages to pull into the hospital parkinglot, Viktor is still confident it's an ear infection when they walk in

Otabek has Anna, Yura has the phone, and when the receptionist "requests" <strike>demands</strike> that the check-in forms are filled out before they can go any further Yura just about loses his fucking mind

His hands are shaking too much to write anything, he can't remember if he even has his insurance card or Anna's SS# with him, he's standing in a waiting room wearing pajama bottoms and nothing else with a screaming toddler and feels like his entire world has gone upside down and they want him to fill out three pages of bullshit??

For, possibly, the hundredth time that day, Yura thanks any God that's watching over them that Otabek is calm during a crisis because he takes care of all of that wile Yura sits with Anna and rocks her and balances the phone on the edge of the chair

_"I know this is terrifying but it happened to us too- it's happened to us **three times**, I threw up the first time! It's ok, Yura, I promise-"_

"How did you stand it? How did you... how did you stand the waiting!?"

Waiting really is the hardest part, no one has ever lied about that

_"Yuri, just.... Yuri, he helped, I puked... he held the kids wile I paced off the nervous energy, we learned after the first time not to go into these situations without Mari or somebody to come with us just in case we were too... out of it to handle the papperwork, I don't even remember how we got through it the first time, I think I blocked it out,"_

For the second- third?- time, Yura is reminded that he and Beka are alone and he shakes even harder as he sinks his teeth down into his tongue until he can taste blood

He thinks that if Viktor and Yuri were there, things would have gone so much smoother

Viktor was only capable during a crisis half the time, he could have stayed home and watched the kids wile they hauled Yuri along with them as acting Papper-Filler-Outter and Cryer Stopper, he was good with all of that, and he was good with communicating, could tell the doctor what was wrong so much more clearly than Yura's panicked, jilted words or Otabek's frustrated search for explanations

And oh god, _oh god_

_Kids_

_ **Plural** _

Provided they got out of this mess still alive, he and Otabek had talked about wanting two or three kids, they had talked about not wanting Anna to grow up alone like Yura had, how much Otabek appreciated having siblings, they had talked for years about that, but what would happen if they went through with it? How would they ever handle a crisis like this if they had another kid to take care of too? They had no emergency babysitters available, what the fuck were they going to do?

He remembered the few times that he had ended up on the phone with one of them during A Crisis like this, they always mentioned that the kids were with Yuri's parents, or, on one memorable occasion when his parents had gone out of town for the weekend, with the Nishigoris

Yuri had people in Japan- he had family, he had freinds, hell even if the Nishigoris ever became unavailable he was still close enough with Minami to ask him for help, and who did Yura have in Russia, reasonably? Yakov was old, Mila was gone, and even if he had still been in touch with Georgi, he trusted that man with kids about as much as he trusted a coyote with a herd of sheep

Viktor, still trying his damnedest to help, tells Yura story after story about The Many Hospital Visits That Accompany Having Five Kids and Yura feels moderately better with each one, because the oldest is now around ten-years-old and so far they've always gotten out of things with nothing more serious than a bad case of the flu, so far there hasn't actually been any critical damage hit to anyone in the Katsuki family, despite the late-night drives to Hasetsu Memorial that would make people believe otherwise

He tells Yura about the time when he and Yuri had to babysit two out of three of the triplets because Axel had appendicitis, how terrifying that had been for everyone, but that it was, so far, the worst thing that had happened, and now knowing just how many hospital visits lead to completely benign issues has Yura feeling slightly more confident in the vitality of his daughter

An hour and a terrifying visit later, the doctor confirms what Viktor had suspected all the way back in the car- it's an ear infection, and it hurts like hell, but it's nothing some ear drops won't clear up, and Yura has never been a religious person but he feels like dropping to the ground and thanking God right then and there

Viktor is still on call with them as they wait in exhausted releif for discharge pappers and eardrops to be given to them, Anna fell asleep with some medicine and an IV fourty-five minutes ago and Yura thinks, mildly, that he's just been through the most traumatic experience of his life, and realizes with rushing dread that with near certainty, this will only remain "The most traumatic experience of his life" for a little wile, having kids is like a long-term stress test and he knows, if Viktor's own considerably healthy brood is any indication, that he's going to have to deal with even worse down the line

He remembers when their second kid came down with such a bad case of strep that Yuri called them from the hospital in tears worried that he was going to have to have his tonsils removed in emergency surgery- he didn't, thankfully, but Yura couldn't remember any other time when Yuri had been that inconsolable during a kid-related crisis

Perhaps though, the most damning part of this experience is how much Yura doesn't want to hang up the phone

The crisis is over, more or less, everything is fine, and he knows within reason that he'll have to let Viktor return to his life sometime in the near future, it's getting close to when he has to take over Parenting Duties so Yuri can tend to his first coaching session of the day, but god does Yura just want to stay on the line until he falls asleep- wich won't be for some time, unfortunately

He doesn't want to let go

Viktor, for as much of a pain in the ass as he can be, has been like a life jacket during this entire ordeal, and Yura has spent several of his more frantic moments wishing Viktor was there to hug him or take the baby or just put a hand on his shoulder and tell him everything was going to be ok because really, it's not the same over the phone, even if he can see Viktor's face, it's not at all the same

He realizes bitterly that if they were in Japan, he wouldn't have to "hang up"

If they were in Japan, Viktor would have already extended the invitation- _"Why don't you guys come over here and sleep it off ok? I'll be right here, if Anna needs anything I've got it, you guys just rest"_\- and it's not about sleeping- Yura learned to quit dreaming about that over a year ago- it's about... not being alone

About being able to let Beka rest and go downstairs and just scream into a pillow with Viktor or Yuri nearby to offer him kind words, about knowing that if he or Beka should happen to fall asleep and Anna wakes up she won't have to scream her little lungs out to wake them up because Viktor or Yuri would be there faster than either of them could possibly be, about knowing that if something goes wrong, he and Beka won't be running this race blind again

It really does take a village, he realizes, just..... not for any of the reasons he always assumed it would

Viktor, for all that Yura has called him a demon or an asshole over the years, really can be a saint sometimes

He doesn't hang up

He doesn't ask to hang up

He doesn't imply that he needs to hang up

Yura has his undivided attention until the moment he drags himself to bed and Otabek is already asleep behind him and he can feel his eyes starting to droop, that's when he mumbles "goodnight... thanks Vitya..." and hits "end call", but Viktor doesn't ever ask or imply before that moment that his attention should be anywhere else in the world but with Yura

A week later, after Anna's infection has cleared up and Yura can stand to hear her wimper without going into a full blown panic again, Yuri opens the front door to have Potya jump on him and nock him over so she can get inside from the cold

Yura is balancing Anna on his hip, who's squealing with glee for Uncle YuYu and grabbing for him like she's seen her favorite toy

Otabek is tugging their bags through the pathway, seemingly non-plussed by the effort, and Yura, who's pushing up his sunglasses as Yuri takes his neice- because, let's be honest, none of them even _considered_ not raising their children to think of the other pair as their biological uncles- says "So, any houses for sale in the neighborhood?"

And that's how the Altin-Plisetskys end up living in Japan


End file.
